La noche más oscura
by RainAndWind
Summary: Tras años de tranquilidad en París una serie de delitos hacen que Chat Noir y Ladybug vuelvan a la escena. Marinette apenas puede manejar el horario de sus actividades, lo que ha logrado ha sido gracias a cero distracciones, tanto de akumas como de amor. ¿El regreso de Chat Noir será para bien o para mal?
1. Prólogo

Después de que Hawk Moth llevara a cabo su plan maestro, su identidad quedó al descubierto junto con la de su esposa. Desafortunadamente para él, los portadores de los miraculous impidieron la resurrección de su amada, dejándolo con el corazón roto y con un hijo que no podía perdonar que haya ocultado la información y lo lejos que había llegado para lograr un fin tan egoísta. Adrien, incapaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre, decide que es tiempo de independizarse abandonándolo a él y a la ciudad que estuvo cuidando en su adolescencia.

El tiempo ha pasado y el camino de la vida ha devuelto a Adrien hasta París, donde no solamente caminar por las calles le ha refrescado la memoria, sino que la ciudad que antes era atacada por pintorescos personajes, ahora ha sido víctima de una serie de delitos de los que aún no encuentran el o los culpables, haciendo inevitable el regreso de Chat Noir.

.

Marinette ha logrado por fin tener un orden en su vida: las clases han dejado lugar a sus prácticas profesionales, París no ha necesitado a Ladybug desde hacía años, Chat Noir y sus coqueteos por consecuencia habían desaparecido, y su enamoramiento de preparatoria se había ido a estudiar al extranjero dejando a un lado el modelaje y sus apariciones públicas. A pesar de tener un horario apretado- prestando su talento a Gabriel Agreste, trabajando con sus padres en la panadería, realizando sus diseños para su proyecto personal y dejando solo un poco de tiempo para sus amistades - Marinette consideraba que su vida estaba en paz. Sabía que desde que un nuevo guardián había sido asignado para los miraculous en cualquier momento tendría que prestar su apoyo para el novato, pero aún así confiaba en que nadie pudiera ser capaz de rastrear la ubicación de los amuletos, menos aún poner sus manos en ellos de nuevo.

Ella no lo quería admitir, pero cuando supo del regreso de Adrien, una parte se su ser gritó con la alegría de tener por fin un nuevo matiz a su vida cada vez más monótona. Y ni hablar cuando los ataques a París comenzaron, un misterio sin resolver tendría que necesitar de la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir, un reencuentro que hacía de su cuerpo una estructura con un sin fin de sensaciones.

.

 _Nota_

No sé a dónde voy con esta historia, pero sé que será ligero, con misterio y romance ¿Me acompañas?


	2. Pause

Entre retazos de tela y bocetos regados por el escritorio de Marinette, Tikki dormía plácidamente. La peliazul solo la miraba con total envidia, trabajando y buscando reducir el ruido que hacía al pasar su lápiz por el papel, esa noche estaba inspirada. Pero en ocasiones estar inspirada no hacía que su trabajo terminara pronto, a veces estaba tan empecinada en que su diseño quedara perfecto que lo detallaba hasta que quedara satisfecha con el resultado. Aquella noche de ventisca era una de esas ocasiones.

Recargándose dramáticamente en el respaldo de su silla lanzó un suspiro con satisfacción, por fin su trabajo había concluido. Para su infortunio, aún quedaban estragos de la cafeína en su organismo, dejándola demasiado activa como para irse a dormir, a pesar de ser cerca de las tres de la mañana. Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, resolvió dirigirse por algo de cenar a la cocina, pues en su estómago solo había café que estuvo ingiriendo desde que la luna se asomaba por su ventana hasta hacía apenas unos minutos. Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a sus padres, desde los últimos peldaños ya había divisado que en la barra de la cocina se encontraba un baguette estilo sub. Una sonrisa se le escapó, sus padres seguían preocupándose por ella aún cuando ya estaba a nada de graduarse, incluso sus clases habían terminado y, aunque viéndolo en perspectiva sonaba muy bizarro, ahora trabajaba con quien era su enemigo, Hawk Moth, mejor conocido en la industria de la moda como Gabriel Agreste. O al menos era su enemigo durante la preparatoria, pues ahora el señor Agreste solo se dedicaba al diseño. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Su actual mentor fue su enemigo, de ella y de Chat Noir, y en sus sueños también fue su suegro. Ahora sí que una risa fue inevitable. Tapó sus labios con sus manos, tratando de contener la risa al pensar que aunque ahora era menos torpe, seguía causando ruido de un modo u otro.

Una vez que regresó a su habitación no pudo evitar pensar en cómo era su vida cuando su alter ego combatía contra los akumas, pasó a un lado de su kwami y le arropó con un retazo. A su mente llegó Chat Noir, su compañero de aventuras, aquel coqueto gato de ojos verdes que había llegado a su vida para hacerla más interesante. Subiendo a su cama se acomodó dispuesta a dormir, pero su cerebro seguía enviándole imágenes de los momentos que pasó con su compañero, después de cuatro años juntos ya podía considerarlo un buen amigo, aunque él siempre fue claro con sus intenciones, y ella con las suyas de no corresponder a su amor. Aquello último fue cada vez más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo con él. Después entrenar más y experimentar con pociones para sus kwamis, el tiempo que podían permanecer con su traje de superhéroes puesto se había alargado, lo suficiente para conocerse mejor, dentro del margen de no dar pistas de su identidad. Su mente durante el último año de preparatoria fue un caos, pues aunque no dejaba de gustarle Adrien, Chat Noir inundaba su mente al mismo tiempo.

Con esos recuerdos, Marinette no fue consiente de cuándo había caído dormida, pero sus sueños habían postergado los pensamientos anteriores, mostrándole el primer beso que le había propinado a Chat Noir cuando este ni siquiera podía recordarlo, solo que su mente le hizo unos ligeros cambios a la escena, haciendo que el beso fuera correspondido, más largo y con más sentimientos. Incluso era capaz de sentir la presión de los carnosos labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, danzando y liberando su lengua para explorar su boca, podía sentir sus manos enguantadas alrededor de su cintura pegando sus cuerpos. Chat Noir se despegó de sus labios para bajar al cuello de la catarina, en aquel momento Marinette descubrió que sus ojos verdes ahora no eran los afilados de su compañero de aventuras, si no los dulces ojos de Adrien. En aquel momento fue consiente de que aquello era un sueño, pero eso no significaba que no lo disfrutaría.

Al mismo tiempo un rubio estaba pensando en Ladybug, después de cuatro largos años regresaría a París, por lo que una nostalgia se instaló en su mente, aún mantenía el recuerdo de los ojos azules que le robaban el aliento. Si había algo que extrañaba de aquella ciudad, en definitiva sería el poder convivir con su compañera, en su momento fue a lo que más le costó despegarse y retirarse de ahí, inclusive fue lo que casi hacía que no abandonara París, pero al final fue más grande la decepción que sentía de su padre, fue más inmenso el sentimiento de repulsión hacía él que la atracción hacia Ladybug. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora él mismo había cambiado, de una manera más drástica en el interior que lo que se veía a simple vista. Comprendió que su padre había actuado por amor, de una forma muy retorcida pero amor al fin y al cabo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, lo extrañaba, porque antes sabía que él estaba presente, tal vez no a su lado pero sí cerca, que lo cuidaba y lo amaba a su manera. Y las cosas habían resultado casi teatralmente: cuando había decidido dejar su nueva vida en pausa para visitar París, sus negocios lo habían llevado hasta allá incluso antes de poder reservar los vuelos.

Una vez más su mente se dirigió hasta Ladybug. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Habrá continuado saliendo a las calles a combatir el mal? ¿Alguien con otro kwami la acompañaría? Con un gesto de negación desechó la idea, antes de que los celos afloraran en él. La simple idea de que lo hubiera reemplazado le enfermaba, aunque si así fuera lo comprendería.

― **Plagg, ¿qué crees que estará haciendo Ladybug?**

― **En estos momentos, de seguro debe estar durmiendo.**

― **Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero.**

Plagg solo le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros y siguió disfrutando su queso. Adrien sabía que de su boca nunca saldría el nombre de la dueña de los aretes/amuleto, pero aún así no dejaba de preguntárselo.

Le gustaba pensar que todo seguiría igual que antes, que regresaría y se encontraría con ella y sería como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de pausa cuando se fue y que en el momento de verla le dieran play.

No podría estar más equivocado.


	3. Aire parisino

_...Adrien Agreste, quien no había sido visto durante cuatro años fue fotografiado en el aeropuerto ¿será de nuevo la imagen de la famosa marca de moda? ¿O a caso habrá regresado en un viaje de placer?..._

La televisión que normalmente estaba encendida para hacer ruido mientras Marinette se encontraba sola, había cambiado las imágenes que mostraba por las del clima justo cuando la ojiazul había llegado corriendo para verificar que no había escuchado mal. Nunca ponía atención en lo que se llegaba a escuchar del aparato, pero el nombre de Adrien Agreste había perforado sus oídos.

Adrien, su amor de secundaria, aquel que se fue antes de que ella pudiera declararle sus sentimientos. Ella misma se había se había regañado, había dado por sentado que siempre estaría ahí, jamás pensó que tenía el tiempo contado, dejó que pasaran los días prometiéndose que para el día siguiente lo haría. Y nunca pasó.

Pero los mismos años que había pasado conociéndolo habían pasado sin saber nada de él. Cuatro años sin poder saludarlo ni saber cómo estaba, se había tomado muy en serio su retirada de los medios que incluso no era posible localizarlo por redes sociales. Inevitablemente y poco a poco su mente se fue ocupando de otros asuntos dejando a un lado al rubio.

O al menos eso creía antes de imaginarse un reencuentro con él y cómo se vería, pues por su lentitud no había alcanzado a verlo en la televisión.

― **¿Pasa algo, Marinette?** ― dijo Tikki revoloteando a su lado, después de mirar su cara de aflicción.

― **No es nada, Tikki.** ― La Kwami no había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no le insistiría a decirle algo que ella no quisiera.

Después de pensar en cómo se vería el rubio se quedó un momento pensando en cómo la vería él, ¿se sentiría atraído o lo contrario? ¿Seguiría viéndola como su compañera de clases? ¿O quizá la vería como una mujer? Definitivamente ella se sentía más madura, pero ¿lo suficiente?

― **Tikki, ¿cómo me veo?**

― **Muy bien, Marinette, como todos los días. Te felicito por tu buen gusto.**

― **Gracias, pero me refiero a la impresión que doy.**

― **¿Impresión? Pues eres joven y guapa. Pareces ser una chica dulce. O tal vez es que ya tengo esa impresión de ti. ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

― **Solo estaba pensando... Si a caso yo me veré más madura que antes.**

― **Por supuesto, siempre estamos madurando con el tiempo.**

― **Gracias Tikki, aunque creo que no fue buena idea preguntarte a ti, ya que siempre estamos juntas.**

La Kwami solo encogió sus hombros en respuesta.

Marinette regresó a su escritorio mientras pensaba en su apariencia de hacia ocho años. Obviamente era una adolescente, casi niña y los cambios eran más significativos: su cuerpo engrosó en los lugares más favorecedores, su cabello había crecido y a lo largo de los años experimentó diversos cortes, aunque en ese momento lo traía en un Bob largo, su voz era menos aguda y aprendió a controlarla cuando era Ladybug por si pudieran reconocerla, su cara se había afilado y su actitud dejó de ser tan infantil - o al menos eso esperaba -, su vida simplemente ya no era la misma.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor.

 _... Se ha encontrado un cuerpo sin vida en uno de los edificios más grandes y más habitados de la ciudad, la causa de muerte aún no está confirmada. Las imágenes que están a punto de ver es de un contenido no apto para niños y personas sensibles, se recomienda discreción. Como pueden observar el cuerpo ha sido marcado con un zarpazo, nos han confirmado que parece ser post-mortem. Esto ha dado pie a diversas teorías..._

.

― **Por fin, aire, y parisino.**

― **Solo estuviste en tu anillo unas cuantas horas, estoy seguro que has estado más tiempo ahí antes.**

― **Sí, pero que ya lo haya hecho antes no significa que me guste, ahí no hay queso.**

― **No podía arriesgarme a que te vieran en el aeropuerto, lo siento.**

― **Sabes que no aparezco en las cámaras, pudiste llevarme en tu camisa. Yo solo quería saber que se siente volar.**

― **Por si no recuerdas que ya lo había explicado en otros viajes, cuando pasas por seguridad te revisan. Y deja de jugar conmigo, tú vuelas, no tienes necesidad de saber qué se siente volar.**

― **¿Sabes cuando dejo de hablar? Cuando como. Si me dieras un poco de camembert no tendrías por qué escucharme.**

El rubio le lanzó una pequeña porción de queso que el kwami atrapó animadamente.

― **Después de tantos años has vuelto, ¿será porque esperas ver a cierta chica de traje rojo?**

― **Pensé que con el queso te callabas.**

― **Apenas estoy disfrutando su olor. Pero no me has respondido.**

― **Sí, ¿está bien? Sí espero verla, pero no es por eso que vine. He perdonado a mi padre y creo que es mejor hacerlo en persona.**

― **¿Volveremos a la mansión?**

― **No, estaremos un par de días en el hotel mientras consigo un lugar para vivir.**

― **El hotel también me gusta, esta televisión no es tan grande pero supongo que funciona.** ― dijo el kwami a la vez que saltaba sobre el control remoto.

 _... Las imágenes que están a punto de ver es de un contenido no apto para niños y personas sensibles, se recomienda discreción. Como pueden observar el cuerpo ha sido marcado con un zarpazo, nos han confirmado que parece ser post-mortem. Esto ha dado pie a diversas teorías. ¿Se tratará de algún animal? ¿Alguien habrá..._

― **Eso no es agradable de ver mientras como** ― saltando sobre el control cambió de canal.

― **Espera, no me has dejado escuchar.** ― le dijo Adrien mientras le quitaba el control y volvía a cambiar el canal al anterior. Pero esa noticia ya había terminado y ahora la sección de deportes había comenzado.

Adrien suspiró fuerte, su París ya no era el mismo, la delincuencia parecía haberlo alcanzado. ¿Dónde estaría Ladybug? ¿A caso ella también había partido? El nuevo guardián le había explicado que lo mejor sería que los amuletos estuvieran separados en lugar de la caja, pues si alguien encontraba su ubicación podría obtener un poder que resultaría en una catástrofe, así que la idea de que ella se fuera de Francia no era muy descabellada.

Se planteaba si Chat Noir debería ir a la escena, pero de nada serviría, el daño ya estaba hecho y él no era detective. Su trabajo consistía en atrapar al maleante en orden de prevenir. Además su cansancio podía más que su curiosidad en ese momento. Se recostaría por un par de horas pues al día siguiente le esperaba mucho trabajo y sabía que también terminaría cansado emocionalmente.

Con los brazos abiertos se lanzó de espaldas a la cama para descansar.

― **Vaya vago te has hecho** ― dijo Plagg al verlo y escuchar como su respiración se volvía lenta y un poco más audible de lo normal.


	4. Distintos

― **No puede ser, otra vez voy tarde.**

― **Corre hija, llévate esto para después** ― dijo Tom alcanzándole a su hija una bolsa de papel.

― **Gracias papá, nos vemos más tarde.**

Casi corriendo Marinette salió de la panadería con destino al estudio de modas de Gabriel Agreste.

― **Tikki, ¿sería muy sospechoso que Ladybug saliera por los tejados corriendo?**

― **Sí, Marinette, sería muy extraño, y no vas tan tarde, si sigues así de prisa llegarás justo a tiempo.**

― **Sería más fácil con mi yoyo.**

A Marinette le ayudaba la buena condición física que tenía para llegar trotando a los lugares donde tenía que presentarse, le era muy difícil llegar a tiempo, aunque se despertara quince minutos antes, aunque no desayunara, aunque omitiera un paso de su rutina diaria, siempre había algo que cambiaba sus planes. Justo como en ese momento en el que se topó con un muchacho que era más alto que ella. Aunque se veía bastante fuerte, la peliazul había logrado tacklearlo y lanzarlo directo al piso de concreto.

― **Lo siento muchísimo, ¿se encuentra bien?**

― **Sí, wow señorita, es fuerte.** ― contestó el hombre volteando hacia Marinette.

― **No lo creo, es solo que iba rápido.** ― dijo colocando su mano en la nuca y volteando al lado. ― **Permítame** ― le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar, el hombre le resultaba conocido, su piel morena, su barba bien cuidada y recortada, sus tatuajes era lo único que no cuadraban con quien tenía en mente. ― **¿nos conocemos?**

― **No lo creo, no te reconozco, pero puede que tu a mí sí, digamos que he trabajado de muchas cosas.**

― **Oh, podría ser... Perdón, lamento haberte tumbado, espero que estés bien. Me tengo que ir, adiós.** ― apresurada retomó el camino hacia el estudio.

.

― **Siempre es lo mismo, Tikki.**

― **Aún puedes llegar temprano, apresurate.**

― **Necesito un automóvil, aunque me quede relativamente cerca de casa.**

― **Sólo necesitas organizarte. Vamos Marinette, puedes llegar a tiempo.**

Tratando de controlar su respiración pasó el portal de la entrada. Sentía como su frente ya se estaba aperlando de sudor, solo esperaba que su maquillaje no se corriera.

― **Marinette tienes suerte, Gabriel está ocupado. Recuerda que no le gustan las impuntualidades.**

― **Gracias Nathalie, pero ya me conoces, me es imposible llegar con tiempo extra. Dices que el señor Agreste está ocupado, ¿algún nuevo socio?**

― **No, es personal, pero tú tienes trabajo que hacer, te recomiendo que comiences, los deadlines se acercan.**

― **Está bien, aunque anoche ya terminé algunos bocetos.**

Poniendo manos a la obra su espacio de trabajo pronto fue ocupado por sus bocetos y rollos de tela. Su mente al trabajar se despejaba de todo, sentía que se enfocaba con facilidad y siempre trataba de que sus ideas fluyeran constantemente.

Con la idea de ir por un torso de maniquí cruzó el estudio hasta el almacén para sacar uno. Al levantarlo para llevarlo solo podía ver su lateral derecho y parte del piso, por esa razón cuando vio dos pares de pies casi debajo de los suyos se detuvo y regresó un paso.

― **Señorita Dupain, veo que ya comenzó a trabajar.**

Colocando el torso a un lado vio a su jefe acompañado. No lo podía creer.

Esos cabellos rubios claros, dulces ojos verdes, sonrisa ladina. En definitiva era Adrien.

― _Mi Adrien_ ― pensó, para después sacudir su cabeza ― _¿mi Adrien? Enfócate Marinette._

¿Marinette? Qué gusto verte. ― con alegría Adrien tomó la mano de su vieja compañera y beso sus nudillos. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

― **Adrien...** ― dijo recuperándose de la impresión ― **cuánto tiempo, aquí hago mis prácticas.** ― aún con su mano sobre la del rubio, Marinette lo observó: su cabello tenía un corte reciente, más corto de como lo recordaba, aún seguía llevándolo de lado, pero sin cubrir su rostro, su cuerpo había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo delgado se notaba que había músculos debajo de ese sueter blanco.

― **En realidad no me sorprende, mi padre siempre tiene a los mejores en su empresa**. ― el rubio se acercó a la chica para darle un beso en cada mejilla ― **fue un gusto, pero no quiero quitarles más tiempo,** ― aún con las manos unidas, el chico colocó la mano libre sobre los nudillos de la ojiazul. ― **espero que nos veamos pronto y ponernos al día, Marinette. Adiós.**

Despidiéndose de Adrien se preparó mentalmente para desconectarse de ese evento y poder concentrarse en el largo día de trabajo que le esperaba.

.

― **Alguien parece enamorado. Que aburrido.**

― **¿Cómo crees, Plagg? Solo es Marinette, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.**

― **¿Por eso te quedaste viéndola aún cuando ya se habían despedido?**

― **Es porque se ve muy diferente. Sin sus coletas luce muy distinta, y se ve mayor.** ― Adrien seguía pensando en ella mientras caminaba, el rostro de niña había sido cambiado a uno más afilado, con pómulos que resaltaban, no iba a negar que miró su cuerpo, la adolescencia le había dejado un cuerpo admirable, con una cintura estrecha y unas caderas más anchas, sus pechos eran perfectos para su cuerpo delgado y con curvas. Lo cual no se lo diría a Plagg.

Yendo un poco distraído no se percató del hombre que iba a la misma dirección. Inevitablemente chocaron, haciendo que se resbalara una caja de las manos del joven transeúnte, la cual fue rápidamente tomada por los brazos del rubio.

― **Por poco hago que algo se rompa, te lo agradezco. La caja no me dejaba ver.**

― **No hay de qué, yo fui el que casi hace que se caiga.**

― **No te preocupes, el distraído soy yo, ya me tropecé con alguien dos veces el mismo día, dime tú si no estoy con la cabeza en otro lugar.**

― **Aquí tienes** ― le regreso el pesado empaque con una sonrisa. ― **que tengas buen día.** ― dijo despidiéndose moviendo su mano.

― **¿Distraído y con buen humor?**

― **Ugh, cállate Plagg. Es por estar pensando en mi padre, por fin estamos en buenos términos. No sabes lo ligero que me siento por ya no estar cargando todo esa negatividad.**

― **Espero que eso no afecte en tu carrera, dicen que los mejores artistas son los que expresan sus emociones negativas.**

― **Un buen artista también expresa sus emociones positivas.**

― **No me preocupo por ti, de buen humor, de mal humor, de igual forma siempre eres muy dramático.**

― **No responderé a eso solo porque sería raro estar discutiendo con mi camisa en la calle. Calla y no molestes Plagg.**

― **Lo haré, pero primero pasa a aquella tienda y compra un queso.**

― **Está bien, pero solo porque esta noche vamos a patrullar, extraño cuidar las calles de París.**


	5. Un dulce aroma

La noche había caído sobre París, y Adrien decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro: patrullar y además se pondría al día sobre los cambios que había tenido su ciudad.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió salir como civil y disfrutar de las caminar por las calles, cosa que pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de hacer, pues o solo le permitían ir en coche o como Chat Noir siempre iba con prisa.

La frescura propia de la vida nocturna le caló, solo iba con la ropa apropiada para el día, parecía principiante. Pero un poco de frío no le haría daño y mucho menos le detendría. Siguió caminando por las calles casi desérticas, mirando de reojo en cualquier lugar. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso ya había previsto que podría toparse con otro 'paparazzi' al que no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que seguir a un joven que ni siquiera tenía presencia actual. Al menos no en París. Pero la tranquilidad se podía respirar.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta aquél parque donde se encontraba la estatua dedicada a los héroes de la ciudad.

Llegando hasta el monumento de los héroes de la ciudad quería reírse ahí mismo, pero se contuvo por el eco que pudiera producir. Aún así unas pequeñas risas se le escaparon. Y no era para menos: la estatua estaba hecha en base a una persona de 13-14 años, su cara más redonda, ojos que se veían más grandes, su cuerpo era delgado y aunque siempre fue alto, en comparación se sentía enorme frente a la estatua, su cabello desordenado era algo largo en aquel entonces.

Y en el mismo espacio asignado para él estaba Ladybug, una versión que ya no le parecía tan sexy ya que tenía 22 años. Pero pudo recordar cómo le hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella, cuando sus hormonas estaban disparándose y la chica- que suponía era de su misma edad- iba salvando la ciudad en ese traje que bien sabía él era como una segunda piel para ellos, una armadura que aún no tenían idea que material era pero que se amoldaba a sus cuerpos. Y vaya que le hacía volar su imaginación cuando la veía moverse con agilidad, siempre envalentonada.

Trató de recordar cómo era ella la última vez que la vio, pero aquel momento fue tan doloroso para él que las imágenes eran difusas, no era capaz de conectar ideas de aquella vez en la que supo toda la verdad acerca de su padre. Aunque ahora todo estaba perdonado, aún no podía recordar todos los detalles del momento. Se esforzó para ir un poco más atrás en su memoria y pudo hacer saltar en su mente la imagen de su catarina en lo que él calculaba eran 17-18 años, sí era diferente a la de metal que tenía de frente, pero seguía dándole la misma sensación que cuando recién la había conocido.

Mientras su mente divagaba pensando en cómo se vería la actual Ladybug una sorpresa se había hecho notar en sus pantalones.

― **Mierd...** ― agradecido con encontrarse a solas en aquel parque se dirigió a una banca a esperar unos minutos con la esperanza de que bajara su erección. Su cuerpo se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo a la misma edad de la estatua.

Sin saber por qué, se encontraba lanzándole silenciosos insultos a aquel Chat Noir joven de metal.

Mientras estaba sentado trató de relajarse con ejercicios de respiración, y al parecer estaban funcionando. No se le había ocurrido que esa técnica que le enseñaron en artes dramáticas le funcionaría en un momento como ese.

Una vez que se calmó y su sangre fluía como debería, comenzó a caminar por las calles de nuevo. De un vistazo por encima del hombro se despidió de los pequeños Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero atento a cualquier actividad sospechosa, terminó volviendo a la misma calle del parque, solo que un aroma dulce a pan recién horneado lo estaba atrayendo al local de los padres de Marinette.

― _¿La pastelería abierta? ¿Qué hora es?_ ― pensó al irse acercando, revisó su celular y se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y ya eran las tres de la madrugada. ― **¿será que es muy tarde o muy temprano para un pastelillo? ¿Plagg?** ― revisó debajo de su suéter el bolsillo de la camisa solo para darse cuenta que su amigo estaba profundamente dormido.

Tomando la decisión se adentró en el establecimiento. El calor que lo recibió era confortable y sintió sus músculos relajarse, ni siquiera había notado lo tenso que estaba por el frío de la noche.

Tom y Sabine estaban acomodando algunos panecillos en los estantes, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse se sorprendieron de ver aquel joven, normalmente a esa hora solo llegaban los distribuidores y no solían atender al público en general.

― **Hola muchacho, buenos días.** ― le saludaron alegremente al reconocerlo.

― **Buenos días, aunque para mí siguen siendo buenas noches.**

― **Pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía.**

― **Recién he llegado a París, y decidí dar un paseo, aunque creo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde. El olor a pan es el que me ha traído hasta acá, desde fuera huele delicioso.**

― **Ven, te serviré un descafeinado. Nosotros estábamos por tomar un café para despertar, pero creo que a ti te vendría mejor poder dormir. No seas tímido, pasa. Un café caliente te deberá dar un poco de calor, seguro hace frío fuera.** ― Sabine casi había jalado al rubio para que pasara por el mostrador y llevarlo al comedor. ― **Siéntate mientras te traigo de beber y Tom sacará del horno un pastelillo.**

― **Gracias.** ― la situación se le antojaba extraña, a pesar que no había visto a los padres de Marinette desde hacía años la calidez con la que lo recibían le estaba haciendo muy feliz. Y lo más extraño era estar con ellos en su casa sin que Marinette estuviera presente.

― **Te podrás imaginar que nuestra hija está dormida. De hecho no hace mucho que la escuchamos irse a dormir apenas.**

― **Hoy, bueno, ayer la he visto, está trabajando con mi padre, seguro se esfuerza demasiado, él puede ser... Algo estricto y demandante.**

― **Puedo ver que ella es feliz en ese aspecto de su vida... Pero cuéntanos, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Teníamos años sin verte por aquí. Incluso Marinette ya no suele mencionarte.**

Adrien habló un buen rato sobre su vida en Londres y después en Nueva York. Les contó que recién se había recibido de una de las mejores escuelas de actuación del mundo, les contó incluso sobre su padre y el por qué había regresado a Francia, con un nuevo proyecto y una convicción de que podría llevar una mejor relación con su padre.

― **Muchas gracias , pero les he robado el tiempo de su trabajo.** ― un bostezo salió de su boca. ― **y yo necesito dormir un poco. Les agradezco la comida y la compañía. Que pasen un buen día.**

― **Si gustas despierto a mi hija para que la saludes.**

― **No hace falta, deje que descanse. Quizá más tarde la vea.**

Saliendo de la pastelería con el estómago lleno y una sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía, Adrien se recargó en la pared del establecimiento. Volteó hacia el cielo que poco a poco dejaba de estar tan oscuro y el viento dejaba de estar tan frío como cuando recién llegó. Arriba de él se encontraba la pequeña terraza de los Dupain-Cheng. Sin pensar, tal vez víctima de sentir la calidez de los papás de su amiga o quizás solo era el sueño, despertó a Plagg. Se aseguró que nadie lo veía para transformarse.

― **Plagg, transfórmame.**

― **¿Qué? Espe...**

Con su traje y su bastón le fue fácil llegar hasta el balcón de lo que recordaba era la habitación de Marinette. Se estaba diciendo a sí mismo que solo quería ver si estaba bien.

― _Pero claro que está bien, lo que no está bien es espiar a los demás mientras duermen_. ― debatiéndose se acercaba a la ventanilla, desde ese ángulo apenas y podía distinguir un bulto en la cama, sin esperarlo se sintió un poco decepcionado de no poder mirarle la cara. Una vez más actuando sin pensar abrió la ventana para asomar su cabeza dentro de la habitación. Un olor dulce y especiado inundó su nariz. Inhaló fuerte disfrutando del aroma. Posó sus ojos en el bulto que Marinette hacía en su cama, sin el vidrio de por medio y con sus ojos de Chat Noir le era fácil mirarla a detalle. Se estaba perdiendo en sus labios cuando escuchó una sirena que iba por la calle. Eso fue lo suficiente para que saliera del estupor causado - quiso pensar- por la falta de sueño en su organismo.

― _¿En qué rayos pensaba al allanar la habitación de una mujer? En nada, definitivamente no estaba pensando_ ― se contestó mentalmente él mismo, mientras volvía a cerrar la ventana y agudizaba el oído para definir dónde se encontraba la urgencia.

Siguió el sonido hasta llegar a un distrito de clase social alto, se quedó en un tejado cercado mientras veía la escena.


	6. Verde y amarillo

Marinette llegó cansada a su casa, pero aún tenía pendientes que quería terminar, o al menos eso se dijo para mantener su mente ocupada. Entre más trabajaba, menos espacio había para pensar en cierto rubio que había vuelto a ver.

Mientras realizaba algunos bocetos sus manos solo tomaban colores que iban del verde al amarillo, solo prendas de color blanco y negro con detalles en esos colores estaban siendo plasmadas en papel. Las prendas que se le venían a la mente solo podrían ser usadas por un hombre joven. Cuando se dio cuenta que toda su inspiración estaba siendo ocupada por Adrien se permitió un respiro. Valía más sacarlo de su sistema antes de que lo dibujara a él en vez de la ropa. Y ya que veía su escritorio encontró un dibujo de un hombre bastante parecido a él, y a lo que traía puesto ese día.

― **Me acusarán de plagio si sigo así.**

― **¿Qué dices Marinette?**

― **Nada, hablaba conmigo misma, Tikki.**

― **Oye veo que estos diseños son muy masculinos. Es extraño de ti, pero me gustan, llevan tu estilo pero de diferente manera. ¿Alguna musa en particular?**

― **No, nada en particular.**

― **¿Entonces no te afectó haber visto a tu primer amor?**

― **Ya, Tikki, sé a dónde vas. Sí, está bien, tal vez solo siento un poco de nostalgia por mi vida en el colegio, ver a Adrien me hizo recordar viejos tiempos.**

― **Ajá, tal vez solo eso. Exactamente como en los viejos tiempos volviste a ponerte nerviosa en su presencia.**

― **¿Tanto se notó?**

― **Un poco. Aunque considerando que ese chico también es bastante distraído, no creo que lo notara...** ― susurró Tikki.

― **Perdón, no te escuché lo último.**

― **No es nada, solo que ese chico ha cambiado un poco.**

― **¿Un poco? ¿A caso no viste su pecho? Ni con esa sudadera podría ocultar los músculos que tiene ahora. Su cara se ha vuelto más masculina de ser posible y se nota que ahora tiene que rasurarse seguido.**

― **Claro, solo un poco de nostalgia... ¿Eh?** ― Marinette solo pudo soltar una risa y Tikki se le unió.

Un día más en el que se dormía tarde. Ese día había terminado rendida, trabajó más de lo usual y su mente estuvo muy activa. Fue por eso que no le sorprendió volver a soñar con Chat Noir, en medio de la noche tuvo una visión muy vívida de sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad, unos ojos que la miraban directamente y que la hacían sentir expuesta.

.

Un par de paramédicos salían de prisa a revisar el auto que estaba estrellado en un gran árbol. Desde un tejado cercano, Chat Noir veía la escena, al ver que posiblemente solo era un accidente de un adolescente ebrio, decidió dar media vuelta e irse a descansar.

A punto de usar su bastón para retirarse sus orejas felinas captaron la voz de uno de los paramédicos.

― **No tiene pulso y parece que ha estado así desde hace un rato. Solo mira, mejor no hay que mover nada y esperar a que llegue la policía. ¿Recuerdas el cuerpo que encontraron? Parece que tiene la misma marca.** ― dijo lo último en un susurro, que, a pesar del ruido que causaban los vecinos y la lejanía, Chat logró escuchar a la perfección.

― _¿Misma marca?_ ― pensó al darse la vuelta. Con la puerta del piloto abierta pudo distinguir a una mujer de mediana edad, con ropa de deporte puesta y que había sido desgarrada del costado, donde unos zarpazos dejaban su piel y lo que había debajo expuesta. ― _Pareciera como si a un gran gato le hubieran pisado la cola y se hubiera defendido._

De repente empezó a sentir el estómago revuelto, entre la falta de sueño y la impresión de ver un cuerpo sin vida de esa manera ya estaba sintiéndose un poco indispuesto. Se dijo a sí mismo que de momento no podría ayudar y entonces emprendió el camino a su cuarto de hotel. Durante el trayecto pudo ver camionetas de los medios dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Una vez destransformado y en su habitación se quedó pensando en si debió haber esperado a la policía para saber más al respecto. Los paramédicos dijeron que ya llevaba así un rato, ¿entonces cómo se estrelló en el árbol, si al parecer los vecinos llamaron en cuanto escucharon? Además estaba la marca de su costado. ¿Algún animal suelto en París? O quizá alguien de la mafia con un gusto excéntrico de animales.

A pesar de estar cansado, encendió la televisión, justo como lo pensaba estaban cubriendo el accidente en vivo. No decían mucho puesto que la policía no dejaba pasar a nadie y habían cubierto el cuerpo.

― **Qué horror, ¿por qué quieres ver eso tan temprano?**

― **Ya lo apagaré, hoy hay mucho trabajo y yo no he dormido nada.**

.

Con energías renovadas, Adrien comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas a través de su nuevo teléfono. Decidió que ahora que estaría trabajando lo más prudente sería poder estar comunicado. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin llevar uno consigo que hasta le resultó incómodo al principio.

Bajó de su cuarto para salir a una reunión, pero un grito lo detuvo antes de que atravesara la puerta.

― **¡Adrikins! Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en París, y en el hotel.** ― Chloé había saludado con dos besos en las mejillas y un abrazo.

― **Chloé, que gusto verte. Ya sabes, aún sigo con Jetlag, he estado cansado y sin acostumbrarme al horario. Aunque no parezca, recién me levanté hace media hora.**

― **Eso no te justifica, pudiste dejarme un mensaje en recepción.**

― **Lo siento Chloé, pero te lo compenso llevándote por un café, así podríamos hablar.**

― **Te lo cambio por unos tragos.**

― **Lo que prefieras, voy camino a una junta, así que creo que dejaremos la charla para después.**

― **Ve, le diré a la recepcionista que te de mi número. Adiós, Adrien.**

― **Adiós, Chloé.**

Después de la pequeña interrupción de su amiga de la infancia iba con el tiempo contado, por lo que se apuró a llegar al restaurante.

.

― **Hay mucho que vas a aprender Adrien, estar sobre el escenario y estar a cargo de todo lo que va detrás son cosas muy diferentes. Me hablaron muy bien de ti, por eso acepté que fueras como mi pupilo. Esta obra será única, sé que en el contrato dice que solo serás un actor, así que todo lo que pase fuera de eso será bajo tu responsabilidad y además tendrás que cumplir con tu trabajo como si solo estuvieras enfocado en ello.**

― **Estoy consciente de lo que implica. No se preocupe, le aseguro que haré bien mi papel dentro de la obra, y fuera de ella también.**

― **Ser productor teatral no es fácil, y abarca muchos aspectos. Pero no te espantes, si es lo que te gusta te divertirás mucho. Eso sí, no te aseguro que tengas mucho tiempo libre.**

Durante la comida Adrien y su nuevo jefe estuvieron conversando sobre la obra que estaba por realizar, aunque ya tenían muchos de los preparativos, aún faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Adrien se entusiasmó cuando una de las cosas que faltaban era el vestuario que se necesitaría, la persona que estaba a cargo resultó que dejó tirado el trabajo, así que necesitarían a alguien más en calidad de urgencia, y él tenía a alguien en mente.

― **¿Conoces a Gabriel Agreste?**

― **¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es un diseñador muy famoso.**

― **Bueno, él es mi padre.** ― la impresión de Pablo, el productor, solo fue inicial, pues sólo bastaba recordar que el apellido de Adrien era el mismo. ― **y conozco a una practicante en su estudio que es muy creativa, y estoy seguro que si ella está a cargo del diseño no quedarás insatisfecho.**

― **Primero tendríamos que conocer el trabajo de esta mujer...**

― **Marinette.**

― **De Marinette, aunque si está trabajando con Agreste, no dudo que sea buena.**

― **Es excelente, aún siendo estudiante de secundaria fue la diseñadora de un disco de Jagged Stone.**

Pablo había quedado encantado al conocer a Adrien, se veía que tenía mucho deseo de aprender y además tenía iniciativa. Sin contar que su relación con la marca de Agreste le beneficiaría para la promoción de la obra.

De regreso en el hotel, mientras Adrien se dirigía a su habitación, la recepcionista le llamó.

― **Señor Agreste, espere.**

― **Señor** ― dijo Plagg burlándose, causándole a Adrien una ligera vibración en el pecho por la risa de su amigo.

Se acercó a la mujer.

― **¿Algún problema?**

― **No, no, ninguno.** ― dijo la muchacha un poco nerviosa por la proximidad de aquel joven tan apuesto. ― **es solo que la señorita Burgois le dejó esto y pidió que lo movieran de habitación.** ― le dijo mientras le pasaba una tarjeta con un número y su nueva tarjeta de para entrar en la habitación.

Sin más remedio guardó ambos rectángulos y le dio a la recepcionista la anterior tarjeta.

El número de habitación que indicaba la llave electrónica parecía estar en los últimos niveles, ya se podía hacer una idea de lo que Chloé había hecho, tomó el número que se mostraba en la tarjeta de papel y decidió que le marcaría para hacerle saber que estaba perfecto en su habitación anterior y también para ponerse de acuerdo para platicar.

 **Nota:** Sé que este capítulo es un poco aburrido, pero quiero primero poner un poco más claro por qué Adrien se quedará un rato en París.

Gracias a quienes dejan un comentario en la historia, se los agradezco mucho.

No pude contestar por mensaje privado uno de los reviews así que lo haré en este espacio:

Sí tengo pensado en que Chat vea a Ladybug en su traje, y lo quería poner en este capítulo, pero se hizo largo. Como compensación haré que aparezca en el siguente.

Higushi espero que estés mejor y recuperándote. Ánimo!

Saludos! Gracias por leer.


	7. Disponible

― **Marinette, esta podría ser tu oportunidad, en donde la desaproveches te mando ahorcar, lo juro.**

― **Chloé, sabes que ya lo superé. Además no es tan fácil hablarle con coherencia.**

― **¡Pues esfuérzate más! Mira que en nuestra conversación traté de preguntarle mucho sobre lo que ha sido de su vida en lugar de hablarle de todo lo que he hecho mientras se apartó de su mejor amiga. Te digo que él no ha tenido ninguna relación, está soltero. Además, no sé cómo es que no le puedes coquetear ni un poco. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido novio? ¿Cómo te comunicabas con él? ¿Lenguaje de señas?**

― **Muy graciosa, pero solo me pongo nerviosa con él, con Luka era muy diferente, siempre me sentí relajada con él.**

― **Ah sí, el hippie aquel.**

― **No es un hippie.**

― **Claro, pero estoy segura que te sentías relajada porque te decía cómo respirar y que hicieras el saludo al sol.**

― **Que él fuera instructor de yoga no significa que era _mi_ instructor de yoga. Era mi novio, no una clase de tutor.**

― **Pues por lo que me has dicho, sí que te enseñó cosas.** ― dijo Chloe subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

― **Calla** ― le respondió Marinette sonrojada y lanzándole una servilleta hecha bolita.

― **Ugh, ¿tú usaste eso?**

― **Estaba limpia, no exageres.**

― **Como sea... No cambies de tema**

― **Fuiste tú quien lo hizo**

― **Te digo que no hay manera en la que dejes para "otro día" decirle a Adrien que lo amas con locura,... o al menos empezar a lanzarle indirectas.**

― **Chloé, te lo digo una vez más: ya no siento nada por Adrien** ― dijo Marinette sin terminar de creer en ella misma, pues los últimos días no había podido tener un descanso en el que no pensara en cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

― **Bueno, supongamos que ya no lo quieres...**

― **No es suponer...**

― **Aún así, Adrien no está de mal ver, su cuerpo no está tan mal...**

― **¿No está tan mal? ¿Hablas en serio? Creo que has visto a otro, el que yo vi parecía esculpido por Miguel Ángel.**

― **¡Ajá!** ― gritó la rubia, llamando la atención de los demás comensales. ― **te atrapé. Pero sigamos... Él es guapo, es soltero, tú eres... Pues algo guapa...** ― Marinette solo la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca ante su comentario, que ya sabía era una broma común entre ellas. ― **y también soltera, que llevas mucho tiempo sin que alguien le preste atención a tus _necesidades_...**

― **Cállate Chloé... Nos van a escuchar** ― le interrumpió.

― **Está bien, en una analogía, tú serias una guitarra desafinada por el desuso. Nadie te ha tocado en un buen tiempo.**

― **Todos nos están viendo...**

― **Estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan, no te preocupes, no hacen nada. Ya no me interrumpas, que se me olvida lo que iba a decir. En fin, que aunque no quieras tener una relación con él, nada te impide que lo lleves a tu cama.**

― **Tú no tienes remedio.**

― **Eres una mujer adulta, no tiene nada de malo un poco de sexo sin compromiso.** ― Marinette sentía que su cara pasaba por todos los colores del arcoíris.

― **Dios, Chloé. No, no tiene nada de malo, pero ¿sería mucha molestia no hablarlo en público?**

― **Este público seguramente lo hace también, no veo ningún niño por aquí.**

Después de convencer a su amiga de cambiar de tema, Marinette seguía siendo pensando en lo que le dijo mientras comía. Quizá una solución a no pensar tanto en aquel hombre podría ser acostadose con él... Podría ser que al verlo le recordó lo que nunca pudo hacer. Aunque estaba el hecho de que él era el hijo de su jefe, revolver asuntos personales y del trabajo no era lo suyo.

― **En otras noticias, te tengo una buena: Han visto a Chat Noir por Paris. Lo escuché en el hotel.**

― **¿Chat? ¡Vaya! ¿No lo estarán confundiendo? Lleva años sin aparecerse.**

― **Pues parece que algo lo ha hecho resurgir, dicen que lo vieron cerca de un accidente.**

― **Quizá lo confundieron, a veces yo también creo verlo...**

― **Tanto trabajo te tiene loca, eso es lo que pasa contigo. Solo espero que el regreso del minino no haga que aparezca aun menos a Queen Bee.**

― **Sabes que no, aunque tampoco es que las heroínas de la ciudad se hagan ver muy seguido, no desde lo de Hawk Moth.**

― **No me hagas recordarlo, pobre de mi Adrikins. Y hablando una vez más de él...**

Volteando los ojos, Marinette le interrumpió.

― **No otra vez, Chloé, por favor.**

― **Vamos, sabes que después de mí, él se vería excelente contigo.** ― otra vez los ojos de la ojiazul rodaron. ― **Lástima para él que solo sea mi amigo desde la infancia. Al menos dime que lo invitarás a salir.**

― **¿Si te digo que sí no lo vuelves a mencionar?**

Con asentimientos rápidos, Chloé le dejó ver su afirmativo.

Una vez más, su mente estaba hecha un lío, realmente se estaba planteando lo que le había propuesto su amiga, y cómo siempre, su solución fue empezar a trabajar.

― **Chloé come rápido, me tengo que ir a trabajar**

― **Le puedo llamar a Gabriel y decirle que estás conmigo, no habrá problema**

― **No quiero que molestes a mi jefe, además lo que quiero es adelantar trabajo.**

― **Te lo repito: te la vives trabajando, ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos sin vernos?**

― **No lo recuerdo.**

― **Exacto, porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo.**

.

* * *

Caminando por las calles, después de rehusarse al aventón que le ofreció Chloé, Marinette seguía dando vueltas al mismo asunto.

En verdad que llevaba tiempo sin _hacerlo_. Pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, ni para pensar en sexo, ni para salir a buscar pareja a algún bar o club. Además no le gustaba ir al club.

Pero, ¿realmente no tenía tiempo o simplemente no se _daba_ el tiempo?

Con alivio, se dio cuenta que tenía de frente el estudio.

― _Al fin_ ― pensó al encontrarse a punto de enfrascarse en el mundo de la moda y dejar de sobrepensar las cosas.

― **¿Otra vez aquí, Marinette?** ― le saludó Nathalie, sorprendida de verla después de haber estado ocho horas por la mañana. ― **No es que no me alegre verte de nuevo, pero espero que no nos acusen por explotación laboral a una estudiante.**

― **Solo vine a adelantar un poco, prometo solo estar un rato.**

― **Está bien, pero hablo en serio.**

― **Lo sé, lo sé, puedes tomarlo como una compensación por siempre llegar tarde.**

Por primera vez, Marinette era incapaz de concentrarse, sus trazos, que normalmente rayaban en la perfección, no tenían pies ni cabeza, ninguna idea le llegaba a la cabeza y era porque su mente solo podía pensar en Chloé, su conversación y por consecuencia en Adrien.

― _¡Por Dios! Esto ya estaba superado_. ― pensó con frustración.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Chat estuviera en París, ¿será que esos sueños que tuvo tuvieran una relación con ello? ¿Sería por su conexión entre Kwamis?

Frustrada y molesta consigo misma recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro, pero al salir una luna apenas creciente ya se asomaba por el cielo. Pero eso fue lo que menos le asombro, sino que algo más pasó que hizo que dijera unas palabras que desde hacía tiempo no tenía la oportunidad de decir.

― **¡Tikki, motas!**


	8. Omisión

Chat se encontraba por los tejados, había escuchado por ahí que ya había rumores de haberlo visto, ¡y eso que apenas había salido así de madrugada y por un corto momento! Así que esperó a que anocheciera, sus músculos se sentían diferentes con el traje puesto, ya estaba deseando estirarse y vagar un rato con solo el objetivo de distraerse.

Pudo notar que su traje había cambiado, ¿desde hacía cuánto no se transformaba? Ya le había pasado cuando la adolescencia hacia cambios en su cuerpo, el traje se acomodaba y cambiaba. Lo más notorio fue su cuello, que su abertura se hizo más ancha y tardó en darse cuenta que la tela le permitía cubrir su nuca con una capucha oculta. Nunca la había usado, de cualquier modo. No quería sonar pretencioso pero sentía que el traje ahora tenía líneas como "costuras" que le acentuaban los músculos de su pecho y brazo. No eran colosales, pero al menos él se sentía en buena forma sin necesidad del poder que le prestaba Plagg.

Iba un poco distraído, más bien abstraído en su pensar. La frescura de la caída de la noche le estaba dando de lleno en la cara y se sentía muy agradable, el bullicio de Paris le parecía como un ruido de fondo que era casi arrullante. Cerró sus ojos confiando que su ciudad natal apenas y había cambiado, trató de dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y su memoria.

No le duró mucho pues antes de que pudiera siquiera saltar hacia el siguiente edificio sintió un jalón desde su cinturón.

― **¿A dónde vas gatito?**

Sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente dio vuelta.

― **Mi lad...** ― su boca se vio cerrada por la bofetada que recibió en cuanto volteó.

La cara le escocía y aunque se intensificaba al sonreír no lo pudo evitar, después de cuatro años la volvía a ver.

Tal como imaginó, ella había cambiado, su semblante se notaba más fino, pero lo que no cambiaba era sus ojos que en ese momento estaban a punto de lagrimear.

― **Estúpido gato, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué no sabes todo lo que me preocupé por ti? No fue sencillo que fuese el guardián el que me confirmara que no aparecerías, hubiera esperado una despedida, pensé que...**

Todo lo que él pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla, abrazarla y esperar que lo pudiera perdonar.

Para él no fue fácil lidiar con el asunto de su padre, aunque eso no lo debería saber Ladybug. Simplemente no podía soportarlo todo, su madre, su padre, Hawk Moth, su responsabilidad como Chat Noir y sus sentimientos por la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

― **No puedo obligarte a que me perdones, solo me disculpo por mi comportamiento y espero que comprendas que tenía mis motivos.**

― **Estúpido gato, no vuelvas a hacerlo, tú... Eres mi... Somos un dúo, ¿sabes?**

― **Y somos el mejor** ― dijo separándose de ella y mostrando los nudillos de su puño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella correspondió chocando sus puños.

― **Bueno... ¿Cómo es que me viste?** ― preguntó quitando con sus guantes la humedad del rostro de la chica. ― **¿Estabas patrullando?**

― **Simplemente vi algo pasar por arriba de mí y había escuchado rumores, además de estos sueños que he tenido, algo me decía que eras tú.**

― **¿A caso es que sueñas conmigo, mi lady?** ― dijo tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

― **¿Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste? No has cambiado nada.**

― **Y dime, ¿en tus sueños nos besabamos?**

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la catarina, y sin controlarlo lo expresó con su cara.

― **Solo bromeaba. Tranquila. Dime qué es lo que ha habido de nuevo mientras no vigilaba París. ―** dijo dejando a un lado su tono travieso.

― **¿No estabas en París? Quiero decir, tu alter ego... Olvídalo, no debería preguntar sobre ello.** ― rápidamente cambió de tema. ― **Ningún Akuma ha vuelto, quiero decir, el Miraculous sigue estando en custodia del nuevo guardián. Si bien París no es una ciudad por completo tranquila, no ha habido necesidad de que aparezca ningún héroe por las calles, la policía hace su trabajo como es normal contra la delincuencia.**

 **― Así que no me reemplazaron, ¿eh? ―** bromeó tratando de ocultar que realmente quería saber la respuesta.

― **Debido a que la mayoría de los anteriores portadores no se encontraban disponibles, muy de vez en cuando he salido con Queen Bee a vigilar un poco.**

Un ligero e imperceptible suspiro salió de la boca del rubio.

― **Pero... Hay algo que debo decirte, más bien algo que el guardián debería explicarte, el me dijo que cuando estuviéramos frente a frente nuevamente, sería porque fuese necesario que así sucediera. No me quiso dar más explicación, e incluso yo no le hice demasiada importancia al asunto.**

 **― El que nos viéramos hoy fue mera casualidad, ¿no? Yo justo iba pasando por aquí, realmente pude haber pasado por un camino distinto, ni siquiera tenía un lugar al cual ir. No deberías preocuparte.**

 **― No lo hago, sin embargo se me vino a la memoria cuando me preguntaste. Además no estaría mal que tuvieras modales y fueras con el maestro.**

 **―** **Tal vez vaya a una hora más prudente.**

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Cuatro años se decían pocos, pero en realidad era el mismo tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, justo esos años son conocidos para cualquier ser humano como una etapa de cambios, se miraban frente y frente y sentían que aquella persona no era la misma que cuando adolescentes.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento era el mismo, podrían pasar mil años, e inclusive podría él mismo intentar olvidar el sentimiento. Pero era imposible, pudiera ser que el traje y el cuerpo que lo portaba fuera más maduro, qué el peinado que antaño fuese dos coletas ahora estuviera recogido con apenas unos mechones fuera de lugar enmarcando la cara más delgada e incluso, si era posible, más atractiva, pero aquella mirada, aquella postura siempre lista para enfrentarse a lo que sea... Sus sentimientos por ella no cambiaban.

Ladybug se sentía totalmente observada, sin embargo ella apenas era capaz de acostumbrarse a mirar bajo aquella oscuridad, en aquel tejado apenas llegaba la luz y la luna de ese día no cooperaba para que ella viese más allá de la silueta del gato que tenía de frente.

Podía distinguir músculos donde antes estaba segura no había, el traje no dejaba nada de su contorno a la imaginación, el cabello se notaba igual de rebelde pero más acortado. Lo único completamente distinguible para ella eran los ojos verdes que parecían brillar en aquella oscuridad, los sentía en ella y más que sentirla incómoda, la hacían sentir segura. Sabía muy dentro de ella que esos ojos eran unos en los que podía confiar totalmente y a ciegas. Su compañero de siempre, no importaba que todo cambiara, esos ojos felinos eran los que le conferían tranquilidad.

― **¿A caso es que te está gustando lo que ves, mi lady?**

― **No puedo ver nada, gato pretencioso.**

― **No te creo** ― se acercó mientras cruzaba sus brazos ― **aún así, es una lástima para ti, porque yo puedo ver todo de ti.**

Chat cerró los ojos mientras reía esperando su respectivo golpe por bromear con ella de esa manera. Al no sentir nada abrió los ojos para toparse con una Ladybug sonrojada y sorprendida, con sus labios durazno apenas abiertos.

Su reacción fue inesperada y hasta él mismo se sonrojó, nunca había tenido ni el más mínimo indicio de que sus comentarios la afectaran hasta aquel momento.

― **Me gustaría seguir hablando sobre los beneficios de estos ojos verdes, pero me temo que tengo cosas que hacer temprano.** ― dijo tratando de que el ambiente que se había creado se disipara.

― **Sí, yo igual, pero obviamente me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, tienes mucho que explicar. Así que más te vale que nos veamos pronto de nuevo.**

― **Tenlo por seguro.** ― se despidió tomando su mano y besándola.

La silueta de Chat se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Marinette.

.

― **Maestro, ¿puedo pasar?**

― **Adrien, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Habías tardado en aparecer, pasa.**

― **Maestro, me topé con Ladybug, y me ha dicho algo que parecía ser muy interesante.**

― **Por favor, háblame por mi nombre, sonaría extraño que te escucharan decirme así.**

― **Está bien, Luka.**


End file.
